Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{4} & {4}+{3} \\ {4}+{3} & {3}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {7} \\ {7} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$